


The Lost Bet

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Macau loses to a game of Mahjong to China he gets to be treated in what he should have been long ago. Other characters will be helping out Warning: This story contains elements of Soft AB/DL, Infantalisim, Diapers well you know baby stuff. If this is NOT your thing feel free to ignore it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A normal day in the Asia House can be somewhat full of surprises what with the usual antics of Korea stealing Japan’s manga or messing around with Taiwan while Vietnam and Thailand are just relaxing having a meditation day with India however this day in particular was one they will never forget. It was a match between China and Macau on a game of Mahjong

 

“So aru~ Knowing your skills in this game are just as good as mine and with the fact you are a gambler how about we do a wager aru~?”  The elder nation said staring at the golden eyes of the Macanese across the table which to the others making a wager of any kind with him be considered crazy to do because Macau’s skill in gambling is pretty good “What do you say aru~? Shall we?”

 

Macau let out a soft chuckle in a very calm manner

 

“All right I don’t see why not. So if I win I would like it you would make my favorite dish every night for an entire week”

 

“Ok then if I win you will have to aru~” said China as he whispers something in the Macanese’s ear which at first he was shocked by it but being for who he is nodded with a response

 

“Wager accepted”

 

Everyone was in shock. Knowing what they are about to witness will not be a friendly game of Mahjong this game there will be wagers involved and knowing Macau his wagers are pretty mild however there have been wagers that had someone do what he wishes. Yao was not afraid on taking on his SAR after all he has a chance especially since the last time they played was a day after he returned from being Portugal’s colony so with that the game is on as they began to set up the tiles and used the dice to determine who goes first and China won this one so he has the honors to start the game

 

_Silly Macau you should know better than to play a game with me especially on what I betted on will bring out something that has been inside you for a long time that I yearn to have aru~_

The once the game has started everyone just watched in awe and some were a bit nervous on what moves they have done so far especially since this game has been going on for at least 10 minutes and yet the players had looks of confidence on their faces

 

“Looks like Aniki has the upper hand da ze” said Korea as he was watching all of the moves China has done so far

 

“In your dreams Yong-Soo true Teacher’s good at this game however my brother is much better at this plus he analyzes his moves so he has the better hand and I know he will win” said Hong Kong as he observes his brother making his moves “Plus he is responsible for bringing the game into his casinos”

 

What Hong Kong said is true he sees how his brother will win for sure as the game keeps going on for almost an hour and no sign of progress, but after nearly an hour and a half the game finally drew to a close Japan looks at both of them and gulps nervously knowing who will come out as the victor yet he is curious to know what was China’s wager

 

“So who is the winner?” he asked nervously

 

“Why don’t we let Macau show what he has aru~” said China as he looks with confidence

 

“Yeah Macau show China what you have” said Taiwan in awe for she wanted him to win instead of China “I think you have a winning set”

 

“Very well” said Macau as he reveals his tiles to China “What do you think about that? The Honours Hand not a bad set if I do say so myself”

 

“Now that is one of the several moves Macau can do” said Vietnam with an impressed look on her face seeing how he managed to do that move

 

“My my that is a very good hand aru~ However…….” said China as he reveals his set of tiles “The Heavenly Gates aru~”

 

“Oh NO!!!! Not that move” said Hong Kong as he was shocked knowing that the Heavenly Gates hand is a hard one after The Thirteen Orphans and was more shocking that the fact his own brother lost to the Elder Nation

 

“Ok China I lost the game now I have to accept whatever the wager you have placed upon me” said Macau in a calm tone while knowing the fate he will now face for his defeat in the game

 

“Oh this is gonna be so much fun aru~” said China happily putting away the Mahjong set and then looking at the SAR in a babying voice “Macau is WAY too young to play Mahjong or any games he has played aru” Ending that with pinching his cheek as a parent would to their own child

 

Soon enough he grabs Macau’s hand and takes him into a different part of the Asian House for a surprise is waiting for him

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on aru~I got something to show you” said China as he begins to open the door to which Macau’s surprise it was a Nursery where the walls are a minty green color while one of the walls has an image of a Mother Panda and her Cubs, a large changing table where it is fully stocked with diapers and other changing supplies, a bookshelf with storybooks and some toys, the floor was scattered with more toys that are above a Panda faced rug and a white crib with a minty green décor including a canopy over the crib   
  
“What is all this?” asked Macau looking at it  
  
“Why this is your new room aru~ So come” China replied as he gets the Macanese on the changing table and strips him of his clothing while he blushes with embarrassment “This is no need for that aru~ You would look SO cute in what I am about to do”  
  
The others wonder what China meant that Macau is now “Too young”   
  
“Whatever Teacher does I think he is now screwed” said Hong Kong feeling uncomfortable in what the Elder nation is doing to his brother but it wasn’t long till China comes back with Macau in his arms dressed in a light blue onesie with a white bib around his neck, white socks on his feet, a pacifier in his mouth and under the onesie he is sporting a diaper on   
  
Macau was completely red in embarrassment now that he saw the others while Taiwan ran over to China with happiness and wanting to get a better look   
  
“Oh my he’s SO cute” said Taiwan squealing with delight for she loves anything or anyone she considers as cute   
  
“So I guess you will be giving the baby treatment to Macau ana~” said Thailand   
  
“Yes aru~ So all of you will try to make him comfortable but he will be in my care as of today aru~” said China as he sets Macau down on the soft carpet and then he hands him a Panda plushie to cuddle with so he won’t feel upset “Now I will be preparing our lunch for today” As soon as China left for the kitchen to prepare the food Macau felt really uncomfortable about the whole situation since he is supposed to be the mature one in the family however now he is now the baby and for him this isn’t what he likes to do   
  
While in the kitchen China begins to cook all the meals and wonders how it be like if Macau called him “Mama” like he used to since China is Macau and Hong Kong’s mother but with different fathers yet he knew it won’t happen especially with Hong Kong who has been calling him “Teacher” after he returned from living with England for so long. Someday he hopes to hear that from either one of his sons but he continued with the cooking to match what everyone likes and fits to their tastes  
  
Once the food has been made he goes back to the living room picks up Macau and tells everyone   
  
“Lunch has been served aru~ As for you Macau I got something special for you~” said China slowly rubbing noses with him  
  
“Like what?” asked the Macanese through the pacifier but it wasn’t long till China soon picks him up and holds him like a baby despite their height difference but it doesn’t matter to the Elder Chinese Nation for he is stronger than he looks then leads him to the dining room where they all get together to eat all he seats were in proper except there is a green highchair where his chair once was and it’s next to China’s  
  
“So I will be feeding you aru~ So you sit here like a good little while I get your lunch” the Chinese nation said as he placed Macau on his seat and there he goes to get his plate as well as the plates of others which he managed to balance  
  
“Is it all right for you to carry them all Māsṭara? I can help you with some” said India holding a tray of his curry “Plus you got a little one to feed”  
  
“I am all right so no worries aru~”  
  
“All right suit yourself”  
  
True to his word China managed to get everyone’s plates in their respective places on the table up to giving Macau his plate with some food cut up in smaller pieces   
  
“There you are aru~ Easy for you to eat” said China as he sits next to his now youngest son as he picks up some food with his chopsticks “Now say ‘Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……’”  
  
“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………” said Macau as he opens his mouth somewhat reluctantly until China puts the food in his mouth and eats it while also enjoys the taste of it and then opens his mouth again so that the elder Nation can feed him more and this made squeal happily seeing his son wanting more to eat so he proceeds to do so until all the food was gone  
  
“There we go aru~ You finished your lunch like a good boy” said China as he cleans his face which made the Macanese wiggle which made China giggle seeing this   
  
“My my aru~ You are becoming more and more like a little child which is cute and with that I think I can give you a little dessert for you to eat then you can play aru~”  
  
So in front of Macau was a small plate with Japan’s Mochi in Strawberry and Chocolate flavors   
“You can eat them after all I made them, Macau-Chan” said Japan for he now uses the proper honorific on the now little one   
  
Seeing the delicious treats in front of him Macau proceeds to eat them until they were gone and it wasn’t long till everyone finished their lunch and China picks up his little easily out of his highchair   
  
“Now Macau aru~ I am gonna let you play for a bit and then I will put you down for your nap” said China as he leads his son into the living room where the floor is now scattered with some toys that mostly soft plush blocks and a rings stack “Now you can play while we clean up aru~”  
  
“Can’t I help?” asked Macau as he watches everyone getting certain items and those washing & drying the dishes  
  
“No my Little One you can’t aru~” said China has he pats the Macanese’s head and then puts his pacifier in his mouth “Plus the only thing you can do is play with your toys and then I will prepare your milk so you can nap aru~”  
  
Macau nods and then goes to play a bit but it wasn’t long till Taiwan joins him cause she knows he might need someone to keep him company while everyone is cleaning   
  
“Maccy I will play with you ok?” said Taiwan as she plays with him and seeing her around makes him smile “You know China is doing this for your own good cause when we were kids you always wanted to be so grown up being mature all the time so I think this will help you be the child you should have been before when you went to live Portugal. So let yourself loose and believe me I will look after you when China is out and stuff. Also he would love it if you call him ‘Mama’ again like you used to. Just relax and let it all go”  
  
“I think I will try that”  
  
“Good boy I know you will do it plus you were always so sweet as well”  
  
After all that playing Macau then sees China with a bottle full of milk in his hand   
  
“Ok my little one its time for milk cause you are gonna have your nap aru~” said China as he picks up Macau gently then walks to the nursery, sits on a rocking chair while positioning him well in his arms and then puts the bottle in his mouth until finally he begins to rock with him “You will be all right in no time aru~”  
  
Macau then begins to suckle on the bottle and enjoys how warm the creamy drink was especially how it was warming up in his stomach which gave him warm fuzzy thoughts  
  
 _He is doing all of this for me? I guess Taiwan was right I have been all mature and grown up in my younger years since I forgot what it was to be a child plus I do miss calling him “Mama” like I used so…….maybe I should take advantage of it since I am home where I belong_  
  
While he was suckling China begins to hum an old lullaby he used to sing to him and Hong Kong when they were small and then & there he soon felt sleepy with the now empty bottle. Seeing all this China gently removes the bottle from his mouth, patted his back which made him burp, stands up to put him down in his crib, removing his glasses, giving him a Panda plushie to cuddle with, and tucking him then kisses his cheek   
  
“Shuì de hǎo wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo”  
  
Softly Macau responded in his sleep   
  
“Xièxiè nǐ māmā”  
  
That made China’s heart warm and then quietly leaves to let his little one sleep


End file.
